An electric submersible pump (ESP) system can include a pump driven by an electric motor. As an example, an ESP system may be deployed in a well, for example, to pump fluid. Such an ESP system may be exposed to harsh environmental and operational conditions. Knowledge of such conditions may facilitate operation of an ESP system. Various technologies, techniques, etc. described herein pertain to sensing information germane to an ESP system and transmission of such sensed information.